entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Horror-Special
700px|centerHalloween steht vor der Tür und auch wir Mitglieder vom Entertainment-News-Team haben uns etwas, zu diesem schaurigen Fest für euch einfallen lassen. Passend zum anstehenden Horrorevent haben wir uns überlegt, euch auch ein bisschen zu quälen. Wenn wir für euch auf der Suche nach den Highlights und Leckerbissen der Entertainmentwelt sind, stoßen wir leider des Öfteren auch auf das Gegenteil. Das sind nicht einfach nur schlechte Filme, sondern richtig grauenhafte Streifen, bei denen es nicht einmal ausreichen würde, wenn man dafür bezahlt werden würde, da man sich während des Anschauens am liebsten die Augen auskratzen will. Das sind Produktionen, bei denen man wirklich vom Glauben abfallen kann und sich fragt, welcher Idiot diese Produktion finanziert hat. Um unsere Redaktion vor der Schmach zu schützen, sind wir kurzerhand in bekannte Horrorrollen geschlüpft. Also genießt den Exkurs in die Welt der schlechtesten Horrorfilme aller Zeiten und ratet gerne mit, welcher Autor sich wohl hinter welchem Bösewicht befindet: Regan Mac Neil´s Erlösung: REC 3:Genesis Seit jeher bin ich ein großer Fan von Found-Footage und asiatischer Horrorfilme und glaubt mir, wenn ich euch sage: Ich schon so einige schlechte, wirklich, wirklich schlechte Filme gesehen. Deswegen fiel mit die Wahl nicht leicht, einen für diesen Special heraus zu picken. Es thumbwäre leicht, einfach extrem miese Low-Budget-Produktionen zu wählen, so leicht mache ich es mir dann doch nicht. Deswegen lasst mich von einer ganz persönlichen Enttäuschung erzählen. Nach dem riesigen Erfolg von The Blair Witch Project (der mich Tage lang nicht hat schlafen lassen) wurde das Shaky-Cam-Genre bis zum Erbrechen ausgereizt. Tatsächlich liebe ich diesen „authentischen” Ansatz aber sehr und war dementsprechend komplett hin und weg von der Underdog-Produktion von REC. Zombies, wackelige Kameras und ein Kammerspiel haben diese spanischen Produktion zu einer meiner absoluten Favoriten dieses Stils gemacht! Doch was danach folgte, zerriss mein Fanherz nach und nach. Manche Produzenten wissen einfach nicht wann man Schluss machen sollte, wann man einfach aufhören sollte ein Thema auszuschlachten. So war das amerikanische Remake Quarantäne durchaus noch nett, aber schon REC2 schwächelte und vor allen Dingen Quarantäne 2 waren einfach nur noch absurd. Das Sahnehäubchen der abstrusen Inszenierung setzte dann jedoch REC 3: Genesis dem Franchise auf. Es ist rein gar nichts mehr vom Original übrig geblieben und der Zuschauer kommt aus dem angwiederten Kopfschütteln nicht mehr raus, wenn eine Braut mit Kettensäge durch Zombies schnetzelt und sich ein dummer Spruch an den nächsten reiht. Und woher kommen eigentlich auf einmal die anderen Kameraeinstellungen? Und nein, leider greift hier der ach so ironische Ansatz á la Planet Terror oder Genrefreunden nicht. REC Trailer (Deutsch) Rec 3 - Trailer (Deutsch German) HD Quarantaene Trailer Ultra High Quality (German-deutsch) Demnach nominiere ich hiermit REC 3 zu meiner persönlichen Horror-Enttäuschung. Nicht, weil es nicht durchaus miesere Low-BudgetSchrott-Produktionen da draußen gibt (House of Wax, House of Ghosts, alle Fortsetzungen von Paranormal Activity, alles rund um Wrong Turn, The Hills have eyes, Paranormal Investigations, Apparition, Seekers, The Blair Witch Project 2, die meisten Filme mit mutierten Monstern... die Liste ist lang, so lang....), sondern weil es mich persönlich einfach so enttäuscht hat und einen so viel würdigeren Nachfolger verdient hätte. Hannibal Lecter´s Leibgericht : Sharknado-Genug Gesagt! Sharknado - Genug gesagt! und dessen drei Nachfolger sind meines Achtens eines der schlechtesten Horrorfilme, die jemals auf diesem Planeten gedreht und publiziert wurden. Wir haben in den Filmen einen Tornado, der über das amerikanische Land fegt, in dem sich Haie thumbbefinden, die auf dem Weg von A nach B Menschen verspeisen und diverse Protagonisten, die sich gegen die Bedrohung mit Kettensägen und C4 bewaffnen. Dazu wird das Ganze noch mit einer Slapstick-Comedy und klischeehaften Romanzen gemischt und fertig ist die Story. Sharknado ist meiner Meinung nach schon wieder so schlecht, dass die Filme bei mir zusammen mit Beilight - Bis(s) zum Abendbrot und Die Pute von Panem in die gleiche Schublade gesteckt werden mit der Thematik „So schlecht, das sie wiederum gut sind“. Und wer jetzt denkt er habe nach vier Filmen von Sharknado es nicht mehr schlimmer kommen kann, der fragt sich was das alles noch toppen kann. Mixen wir doch einfach Iron Sky mit Sharknado und fertig ist das Rezept für Sky Sharks, der 2017 in den Kinos erscheinen wird. Sharknado - Der ganz normale Wahnsinn Trailer (deutsch) SHARKNADO 3 Trailer German Deutsch (2015) Sharknado 4 - The 4th Awakens Trailer (deutsch) SKY SHARKS Trailer (2017) Jigsaw´s Lieblingsspiel: Vampire Girl vs. Frankenstein Girl Das Horrorfilme aus dem asiatischen Raum nicht gerade meine erste Wahl sind, ist mir persönlich seit The Grudge bekannt. Denn da wurde ich –als bekennender Buffy-Fan- zum ersten Mal wirklich gnadenlos enttäuscht. Doch wer denkt, dass es nicht schlimmer werden kann, hat thumbsicherlich noch nie etwas von dem Gore-Film Vampir Girl vs. Frankenstein Girl gehört. Bevor ich euch aber in die bekloppte Welt des Teenie-Vampirs Monami entführe, klären wir kurz, was denn überhaupt ein Gore-Film ist: Horrorfilme können auf ganz unterschiedliche Art für Gänsehaut sorgen. Während es in guten Filmen, um einen Mix aus Gemetzel und Psychospielchen geht, gibt es auch Sparten, die sich nur auf einen bestimmten Teil beschränken. Die wohl bekannteste Variante sind Splatter-Filme. Dort steht der Akt des Verletzens an sich im Mittelpunkt und die Drehbuchautoren weiden nicht nur diesen bis zum bitteren Ende aus. Beim Gore-Film dagegen, geht es eher um das Ergebnis der Verletzung. Somit geht es hier nicht darum wie die Kettensäge angesetzt wird, sondern wie man anschließend mit den Organen oder abgeschnittenen Gliedmaßen spielt. Ein sehr gutes oder eher schlechtes Beispiel stellt „Vampir Girl vs. Frankenstein Girl“ dar. Dieses völlig verdrehte Horror-Liebesfilm-Abenteuer startet ganz unspektakulär in einer typischen High-School in Tokyo. Dort hat sich Monami in ihren Mitschüler Mizushima verliebt, der aber zufällig mit Keiko, der Tochter des stellvertretenden Direktors zusammen ist. Das daraus resultierende Liebeswirrwarr sorgt dafür, dass Monami Rat bei ihrem Vater sucht, der ganz nebenbei verrückte Experimente mit der Schulkrankschwester im Keller durchführt. Die beiden versuchen nämlich Leichenteile á la Frankenstein wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, was ihnen auch gelingt, als sie das Geheimnis von Monamis Blut entschlüsseln. Wenn ihr denkt, dass es jetzt schon verrückt genug ist, wartet mal ab. Denn die eigentliche Geschichte geht erst so richtig los, als Mizushima eine Praline von Monami isst, die ihr Blut enthält, um ihn zum Halbvampir zu machen. Als Keiko (Mizus Freundin) Monamis Geheimnis entdeckt, beginnt eine Mädchenprügelei auf dem Dach der Schule, bei der Keiko rein zufällig selbst dafür sorgt, dass sie vom Dach stürzt. Ihr vorzeitiger Tod bringt ihren Vater auf den Plan, der sie natürlich wieder zurück ins Leben holen will und dank der Hilfe von Monamis Vater in ein Teufelsfrankenstein-Monster verwandelt. Von da an kämpfen Monami und Keiko nicht nur gegen einander, sondern auch versuchen weiterhin das Herz von Mizushima zu gewinnen. Das Ende vom Lied ist, dass Monami Keiko schließlich töten kann (den blutigen Weg bis zum Sieg erspare ich mir an dieser Stelle), Keikos Vater sich selbst in eine fortschrittliche Form eines Frankensteins verwandelt und ein total schockierendes Ende enthüllt wird… Da wurde Keikos Vater doch glatt vor 100 Jahren auch schon von Monami in einen Vampir verwandelt, aber auf den hatte sie wohl keine Lust mehr, weshalb sie nun Mizushima zu ihrem neuen Gefährten machen wollte. Ich sags ja, die Asiaten haben echt einen an der Waffel, wenn es um gute Horror-Geschichten geht. Happy Halloween. Vampire Girl vs. Frankenstein Girl HQ German Trailer The Grudge 1 Trailer Deutsch VICTOR FRANKENSTEIN Trailer deutsch german HD Frankenstein Official Trailer 1 - (1931) HD Michael Myers´ Worte: The Night of the Lepus Osterhasen zu Halloween? Gibt es nicht? Weit gefehlt! The Night of the Lepus ist ein „Meisterwerk“ aus dem Jahre 1972 und dem Tierhorror-Genre, dass selbst Mörderspinnen, Die Insel der Ungeheuer oder Frogs, welches schon bei den Schlechtesten Filmen aller Zeiten auf Tele thumb5 lief, in den Schatten stellt. Kein Wunder, dass der Film ebenso wenig in deutscher Synchronisation zu finden ist. Der ganze Unsinn ganze basiert auf dem Buch The Year of the Angry Rabbit, das sich ironisch mit der Hasenplage in Australien auseinandersetzt. Für den Film wurde diese Idee in den Mittleren Westen der USA verschoben und umgesetzt. Denn dort hat ein Farmer mit der Vermehrung der Mümmelmännern zu kämpfen. Und wie es der Film will, versucht man auf Gentechnik zurückzugreifen, um deren Fortpflanzungszyklus zu unterbrechen. Das Mittel schlägt jedoch nicht wie erwartet an und sorgt stattdessen dafür, dass die Hasen ins Unermessliche wachsen. Als gerade die Tochter des Forschers auch noch eine der achso süßen Versuchstiere ausversehen in die Freiheit entlässt, verbreitet sich die Mutation bald auf die gesamte Population und sie werden zudem auch noch blutrünstig. Eigentlich ist die ökologische Botschaft über die Neozoen und „Die-Natur-schlägt-zurück“ eine lobenswerte, dennoch funktioniert es, wie bei vielen Vertretern dieses Genres, einfach überhaupt nicht. Man kommt sich in der ersten Hälfte vor, als wäre man in einer Dokumentation. Die Schauspieler spielen ihre Rollen so schlecht, dass der Film bierernst wirkt. Richtig komisch wird es jedoch, als die Hasen in die Größe wachsen und sich an den Verantwortlichen rächen, in dem sie ihre Schöpfer angreifen und umbringen. Man darf sich hier über überdimensionale Aufnahmen von Hasenschnauzen und - ähnlich wie bei Godzilla - auf Schauspieler in Hasenkostümen und Hasen in Miniatursets freuen. Das wird außerdem durch komische Geräusche, die die Hasen machen und über die komische Wahl der Filmmusik unterstrichen. Wer zum Teufel meint, dass Meister Lampe als Protagonist eines Horrorfilms dienen muss, muss echt eine Schraube locker haben. Da ist selbst Watership Down mit seiner wunderbaren Geschichte und den düsteren Hintergrundmotiven angsteinflößender und baut mehr Spannung auf als dieser hanebüchene Streifen. Night of the Lepus (trailer) MÖRDERSPINNEN Trailer Die Frösche - Frogs Uncut 1972 German.HD Happy Halloween Wie ihr seht, wurden dutzende von Millionen Dollar sinnlos investiert, aber natürlich ist das nicht der Normalfall. Jeder Produzent hat das Ziel einen erfolgreichen Film zu produzieren, dass das nicht immer gelingt, wollten wir euch mit unseren Beispielen aus dem Horrorgenre zeigen. Doch auch für dieses Themengebiet haben sich Liebhaber gefunden, die Gefallen an Trash-Filmen gefunden haben. Wir versorgen euch dennoch lieber mit den wirklichen Leckerbissen und wollen euch deshalb gern zu Wort kommen lassen: Welche Filme haben euch denn schon so richtig enttäuscht und welche könnt ihr empfehlen, weil sie Gänsehautgarantie versprechen? Könnt ihr die einzelnen Beiträge dem richtigen Autor zuordnen und wem ist Halloween egal? Schreibt uns eure Meinung in die Kommentare. Was hältst du von Halloween? Ich liebe es. Es ist zwar da, aber ich feiere es nicht. Ich finde Halloween blöd. Kategorie:Filme & Kino Kategorie:Aki-chan86 Kategorie:AML Tony Kategorie:Cyanide3 Kategorie:Springteufel